


Let's See Them Aliens!

by Elkiey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But who cares really, Crack, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Drunk Castiel (Supernatural), Gen, Memes, Not Beta Read, Pie, Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester Raid Area 51, This is the quality content I think up in the shower, area 51, everyone's probably OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elkiey/pseuds/Elkiey
Summary: I'm not sure if this is a dead meme or not.... Anyway, Sam and Dean raid Area 51, and are surprised by what they find.





	Let's See Them Aliens!

Dean was crouched by the entrance, looked around the room, searching for any guards patrolling. Empty. He motioned to Sam that it was good to go, and entered.

The room was colored completely white, tiled, and barren of any futuristic, alienistic, out-of-this-world technology. Although some spaces on the wall were dirtier than others, suggesting that something had been there….

“Something’s not right…,” Sam’s voiced trailed off as he went into deep thought. Dean was sure he got the date right. 3 in the morning, September 20th, right? Was that the wrong date? If not, where were all the guards, all the aliens, all the Naruto runners? Were they hiding? From whom?

Dean trailed his hand across the wall, looking for a secret doorway. But before he could find one, a loud click came from where Sam was. The moose had apparently had the same idea as Dean, because he was stepping away, in awe, terror, or maybe both. Dean ran up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, “This is it, Sammy.”

Smoke had begun pouring out of the cracks in the tiles, loud mechanical sounds emanating. For a moment, that was all it was, and the original tension had began to dissipate when the tiles began moving, pulling back, sideways, slowly at first, put picking up speed until they all blurred into each other, and the wall yet again looked solid. Sirens began yelling at the room took on a red taint.

Then, all at once, it stopped. The lights were still turned on, the once white room now hued pink. Smoke poured out of the hallway, blocking their view of what laid within this secret chamber.

“C’mon,” Dean yet again took the lead, having lost the rock paper scissors contest before the raid. He almost had it that time, he could feel it.

The two brothers entered, shining their flashlights around the room. This room seemed empty, as well. And then Dean saw something. Or rather, someone. A body figure sat in the far left corner, their legs brought up to their stomach, and their head leaning against the wall. They looked human, and completely unarmed, but Dean stayed quiet nonetheless, creeping up slowly. 

As he got closer, he began to recognize certain details, like the extremely familiar tan trenchcoat… “Cas?”

The angel looked up at his name being called, “Tha’s me,” his eyes widened with recognition, “Dean!”

And suddenly, through the power of angel magic, the room was cleared of smoke, and the siren lights were turned off. In the newly cleaned environment, a few details stuck out to Dean. First, was the mess of crumbs scattered around the room. Second, was the rosy pink that found its home on Cas’s face.

“Dude, are you drunk?,” Sam asked it before the words could come out of Dean’s mouth.

“Kinda sorta,” Cas replied.

“What do you mean ‘kinda sorta’?,” Dean’s voice raised higher than he meant it to, “What are you doing at Area 51? Why is there food crumbs everywhere?”

“I- I came to free the aliens. I already got that room down,” Cas was trying to stand now, although he seemed to be having trouble. Neither Winchester moved to help him. “This room was the- the pie room. I stopped for a snack.”

Dean’s surprise turned into anger. 

“Dean-“ Sam began, taking a hesitant step towards him, but the damage had already been done.

“And you ate all the pie without saving any for me?” Dean snapped.

Cas had finally managed to stand up, wiped the pie remains off of his clothes. “Worry not, Deanie. I saved some.”

Cas held up his hands, a warm, right out of the bakery, still smelling-of-cherry pie appearing in them from who knows where. All that mattered right now, was that there was pie. Dean felt his hands reach out to grab it, everything else rendered obsolete. Just pie. Finally, fucking finally, the angel’s hand left the wrap, and Dean’s hands were the only ones touching it.

“Fuck!” Dean jumped, the aluminum wrapping proving too out-of-the-oven painfully hot for his human hands. The pie flew across the room for what seemed like hours, although it was probably only a few seconds. The tasty treat’s demise was met on the floor, top first.

“N-no-“ Dean sank to his knees, tears in his eyes. Sam was laughing, that bastard. Cas was laughing too, although it was obvious he was only doing so because Sam was, and was actually thoroughly confused.

Sam grabbed Dean’s shoulder in what was supposed to be sympathy, but Sam was laughing too hard for that. Instead, it served as a depressing reminder of what Dean had just lost.


End file.
